Long Way to Go
by Marikgirl
Summary: Ryou wants to know more about Bakura's past but Bakura doesn't want him to know RB yaoi, launguage
1. I wanna know why

Ryou's thoughts // Bakura's thoughts //  
  
Ryou sat there in silence thinking about what Bakura did to him last night. His legs throbbed. He hated his Yami so much but at the same time couldn't live without him. He loved the way his Yami was so evil and the way he stared at him with those two pain filled brown orbs. His Yami never showed any mercy even when Ryou begged for hours at a time the beatings only got worse.  
  
Ryou stared at the clock school was about to start. Ryou sighed.  
  
/Ra I don't want to go...but should I? I'll get a break from Bakura at least.../  
  
Bakura entered the room and growled at Ryou who was sitting on the couch letting his mind wander.  
  
"What are you doing Hikari? Bakura asked harshly, aren't you suppose to be at school baka?"  
  
Ryou looked over the couch back at his Yami.  
  
"Fuck it I'm not going..."  
  
You already missed a week your going!" Bakura spat at him.  
  
"Why should you care about me anyways...all I'm good for is your own sick pleasure you fucking basterd!..." Ryou snapped back.  
  
Bakura's face turned bright red. "YOU BITCH!!!" He screamed then shoved Ryou to the ground.  
  
"Don't you ever call me that you worthless piece of shit!" Bakura screamed at him and punched him in the stomach.  
  
Ryou cried out and blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Go on beat me! Hit me! Make me bleed! For your own fucking sick fun!!!!" Ryou yelled sobbing.  
  
Bakura grabbed Ryou's collar and threw him to the wall. There was a sickening crack and Ryou's weak body slumped to floor.  
  
"You'll never understand me Ryou....you'll never know why I do this to you...." Bakura panted.  
  
Ryou looked up tears spilling out. "Then why won't you tell me I can help you change Bakura!" Ryou screamed.  
  
"Some people will never change..." Bakura said softly then he walked to the kitchen.  
  
Ryou forced himself to get up ignoring the pain he followed after his Yami. He found Bakura sitting at the counter he rubbed his temples. Ryou watched Bakura for a while. He never saw his Yami like this. It was like he was struggling within himself to tell Ryou about his past but he couldn't.  
  
"Bakura..." Ryou said softly.  
  
"Go away..." Bakura hissed.  
  
"No...I...I won't...I want to know..." Ryou said shakily thinking what his Yami might do to him. It wouldn't be anything new. Ryou's gotten used to the whole beating thing by now. Ryou stepped forward bravely.  
  
"Tell me..." Ryou demanded.  
  
Bakura's eye twitched. He got up and slowly walked over to his Hikari. Bakura stepped closer to Ryou there were deadly close. Ryou could fell Bakura's hot breathe on his neck. Bakura wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist. Ryou sqeaked. He knew what his Yami was up to. He leaned closer to Ryou's ear.  
  
"I'll tell you in time...I don't want to take the fun out of you trying to guess..." Bakura snickered.  
  
He back Ryou into the counter. Ryou felt nervous he hated when his Yami did this to him. He didn't care much for the beatings but this was to much. Ryou still enjoyed it. This was the only time he could be close to his Yami. Bakura pulled Ryou into a kiss. Ryou tried to pull away but gave in. Bakura snickered. "So...we...ak..." Bakura said through the kiss. Ryou sighed. /You're the weak one../ Ryou thought. Bakura deepened the kiss. Ryou let out a small moan. Bakura grinded his hips against Ryou making his Hikari want him.  
  
Ryou panted "Mmmmmm Bakura....I want...more..." Ryou wined. He didn't care if it was wrong it felt so good. Bakura's tongue danced in Ryou's mouth. Ryou let out a small moan. Bakura broke the kiss. Ryou let out a small wine.  
  
"Does my Hikari like that?" Bakura teased. Ryou nodded. Bakura was about to pull Ryou into another kiss when the clock caught his eye.  
  
"Oh look at the time Hikari"  
  
Ryou looked back over his shoulder at the clock.  
  
"Time for school" Bakura pushed back Ryou breaking there embrace.  
  
Ryou sighed. "I told you I'm not going..." Ryou said pouting.  
  
"Ok fine...I guess you'll never know what the reason is why I treat you the way I do..." Bakura mocked.  
  
Ryou growled. "Fine but you have to tell me tonight why ok?"  
  
"Ok I will in bed tonight..." Bakura licked his lips.  
  
"You sicko..." Ryou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Go go hurry up your gonna be late" Bakura said pushing Ryou out the door.  
  
"Just remember your promise" Ryou said slipping on his shoes.  
  
"Yah yah whatever go bye" Bakura said slamming the door.  
  
Ryou ran down the porch steps and sprinted to school. Bakura watched out the window at his Hikari race full speed down the street. The Yami slid down the wall into a heap.  
  
/How in the hell am I going to tell Ryou about my hell of a past.../ Bakura thought. /I have to...or he'll never stopped bugging me.../ Bakura sighed and flopped onto the couch and sighed.  
  
/This isn't going to be easy..../  
  
Yah fist chapter tell me what you think so far! 


	2. So close

Warning: Yaoi and rape  
  
Ryou watched the clock. He wanted to get home so badly. He wanted Bakura to tell him everything he wanted to know. Ryou sat on the edge of his seat.  
  
/Only one more minute to go/ Ryou sat there annoyed The clocked ticked slowly. Ryou's eye twitched. /Ring goddammet!/ Ryou screamed in his mind. Finally the bell rang Ryou ran out of the classroom. Bumping into people and shoving them aside.  
  
"Hey Ryou!" Ryou turned around to see Yugi running after him. Ryou slowed and came to a stop. Yugi caught up to him.  
  
"What Yugi I'm in a hurry..." Ryou said getting annoyed.  
  
"Well I was wondering, the guys and me wanna know if you wanna go to the arcade with us?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Umm I can't sorry Yugi I have a...doctor's appointment" Ryou lied then raced home waving back.  
  
/God sometimes he really gets on my nerves.../  
  
Ryou raced home tripping over garbage cans and running into people. Ryou turned the corner sharply and almost fell off the curb. "Gotta get home....I wanna know why..." Ryou panted. He picked up the pace. He tripped and rolled on the concrete tearing his school uniform. Ryou yelped as he tried to get up. His legs were all torn up and bloody. Ryou ignored the pain and forced himself to get home. He saw his house in sight and speed up. When he reached his house he jumped over the steps and slammed the door opened. Ryou let out a long sigh and panted.  
  
/Finally I'm home...now Bakura can-/ Ryou's thought were interrupted by the strong smell of acohol.  
  
/Oh no.../ Ryou began to shake. His memories haunted him as he remembered the last time his Yami got drunk and it was hell.  
  
Bakura staggered out of the kitchen with a bottle of beer in his hand. He held onto the wall for support. Ryou's eyes got big.  
  
"Oooh...well look who's home you son of a bitch." Bakura chucked the bottle at Ryou. Ryou ducked and barely missed the bottle smashing into his head. It hit the wall and shattered. Ryou gasped.  
  
"Bakura....your drunk...please let me take you upstairs" Ryou pleaded. Ryou stepped cautionsly towards his drunken Yami who was hiccupping.  
  
"Get away from me!"Bakura yelled backhanding Ryou. Ryou cried out as he hit the floor where the shattered bottle was. Tiny shards of glass torn his all ready battered uniform and dug into his skin. Bakura laughed as Ryou wailed in pain. Ryou tired to get up but Bakura jumped on top of him.  
  
"Come on Hikari where's your sense of fun?" Bakura laughed. Ryou squirmed under his Yami's weight. Bakura straggled Ryou's hips. He began to take off Ryou's clothes.  
  
"BAKURA NO!!!" Ryou screamed at him smacking his Yami. Bakura laughed.  
  
"Aww come on it will be fun!" Bakura said dodging Ryou's punching.  
  
"NO!!!" Ryou cried out. Bakura threw Ryou's shirt off and began to rip Ryou's pants off . Ryou squirmed under his Yami only wearing his boxers. Bakura stripped himself and began to take off Ryou's boxers.  
  
"Yami....STOP!!!" Bakura slapped him again.  
  
"Oh you know you want it" Bakura laughed. He straggled Ryou's hips again. Bakura's cock rubbed against Ryou's thigh. Ryou cried out as Bakura thrusted into him. Ryou screamed in agony.  
  
"AHHHHHH YAMI STOP IT HURTS STOOOOOOP!!!!!!" Ryou yelled at his Yami.  
  
Bakura thrusted harder into Ryou making him cry out. Bakura grunted and moaned and pumped harder into Ryou. Ryou moaned and dug his nails into Bakura's back. He clawed and scratched. Ryou screamed kicking and screaming. He hated this he wanted to get away. His Yami thrusted into him again. Ryou couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Stop it stop it...." Ryou pleaded. Bakura didn't listen he rammed into Ryou as hard he could. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut and wished the pain would stop. Bakura let a long moan and finally released into Ryou. Bakura rolled off Ryou and panted before passing out. Ryou got up shakily but feel down the pain was to much.  
  
"I should have never came home...I had a feeling this was going to happen..." Ryou crawled over to the couch and curled up sobbing himself to sleep.  
  
Yah another Chapter poor Ryou, please review! I'll update soon. 


	3. I'm never coming back

Bakura woke in the morning naked and dizzy by the front door. Bakura groaned.  
  
/What the fuck happen last night?.../ Bakura thought. /Gah and why am I so fucking dizzy?/ /AHH and why aren't I wearing clothes?!/ Bakura got up slowly holding his head, he walked slowly over to the couch and plopped down.  
  
"Ahh damnet I hate when this happens" Bakura rubbed his head in pain. Bakura noticed the blanket next to him was moving. He grabbed it and threw it aside and noticed Ryou was curled underneath it naked and crying.  
  
"Hey Ryou wake up..." Bakura shook Ryou. Ryou slowly opened his eyes and saw his Yami shaking him.  
  
"AHHH PLEASE NO DON'T HURT ME!!!" Ryou screamed and clenched his eyes shut.  
  
"Huh what are you talking about?" Bakura reached out for Ryou's shoulder.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Ryou smacked Bakura's hand away and ran upstairs tripping and falling down. Bakura quickly followed. He found the bathroom door shut and Ryou was sobbing inside.  
  
"Ryou open up what happen, what's wrong with you?..." Bakura asked.  
  
"NO GO AWAY!" Ryou sobbed.  
  
"Open the damn door Ryou or I'll knock it down!!!" Bakura hissed. Bakura looked around for a way to get in he reached ontop of the door and found a key. Bakura barged in and found Ryou in the bathtub crying. Bakura walked over to Ryou and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Ryou what happen?!" Ryou sat there blankly.  
  
"Tell me!" Ryou looked up his race reddened and wet with tears.  
  
"You were drunk when I got home......then you raped me...." Ryou said softly.  
  
"I wha..." Bakura said staggering back.  
  
"No Ryou you don't understand...I just wanted to-" Bakura began.  
  
"What do you mean I don't understand?...I understand perfectly you're the weak one all you ever want to do is get drunk and rape me and forget about all you fucking problems you know I have a life too and I'm not going to let you fuck it up anymore! I gave you to many chances! I should have left the day you came into my life! I hate you! I hate you so much! I wish you were dead!!!!!!!" Ryou screamed at the top of his lungs. Bakura stood there.  
  
"I...I..." Bakura could feel tears coming. /Is this how Ryou really feels, it's all my fault, he hates me now...I have noone..../  
  
Bakura let out a sobbed then ran out of the bathroom to Ryou's and slammed the door shut. Ryou still sat there in the empty tub for a while thinking of what he said. /I can't believe I said that...I didn't mean it.../ Ryou got up out of the tub and ran toward his room.  
  
"Bakura I didn't mean it!!!!" Ryou busted into his room. Bakura was gone the window was open and Ryou's suitcase and wallet were gone. Ryou looked around the room.  
  
"No he can't be gone..." Ryou found a note on his bed.  
  
Hikari,  
  
I'm sorry for all the things I've done...even if I told you about my past nothing would have changed. I know ever since I came into your life it's been nothing but torture for you. It's all my fault. It's better if I leave. You won't be in pain anymore. Now you can go find someone you really love out there without me stopping you or getting in your way...I want you to know something Ryou....I've always loved you from the first day I layed my eyes on your angelic face....but it's been hard for me to love anyone...this is goodbye hikari...I'm never coming back...  
  
Love always, Bakura  
  
Ryou broke down crying. He never knew his Yami felt that way about him. He always thought he hated him.  
  
"Nooooo Bakura...you can't...don't leave me...." Ryou sobbed into the note.  
  
Bakura headed down the street. His black trench coat billowed in the wind. Tears still rolled down his cheeks. /I can't be weak/ Bakura wiped his tears back. He turned around and stared.  
  
"Good bye Ryou.....my love..." Bakura turned around and headed away from Ryou's house into Battle City. 


End file.
